


Give Me Everything

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katja takes Alex to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Everything

Alex hadn’t really thought about the logistics of going back to this frozen place. Something had called her there, probably Anne. Starshine had mentioned feeling Lisa sometimes, and Louisa had concluded that this was when Lisa had been where the barrier between worlds had been thinnest. It was probably the same with Anne.

Whatever the reason, Alex immediately shivered against the freezing cold mist that pressed in on her. Stupid Ice Witch making it supernaturally cold.

“You can stay here but I’m going back where it’s warm,” Tin Can declared with a violent shiver. “I’ll meet you back at Nic’s camp.”

“Okay. Don’t make too much trouble,” said Alex, watching him walk off after she’d dismounted.

“I promise nothing!” Tin Can called back to her, and then he disappeared in the mist. But she could still feel him. And sense his discomfort.

Alex stood in front of the scary-looking entrance to Icendell, shivering, and stared at the portal. She couldn’t tell whether it was a bad one or not, only Anne had that particular gift. If she was here now, she’d probably be warning her away from it. But she wasn’t.

“Don’t cry here,” said a familiar voice. “If you do, the tears won’t just freeze to your cheeks, they’ll tear the skin off when you try to wipe them away.”

“Fuck off,” said Alex, glaring at the girl who’d materialised out of the snowy landscape. “But thanks for the tip. I suppose you know from experience?”

“Not personal experience,” said Katja. “But I’ve seen it happen. It looks painful. You’ll also freeze to death without a coat.” As she said this, she took her coat off and put it over Alex’s shoulders.

“Why do you care?” asked Alex. “Isn’t the death of the Soulriders the goal of you guys?”

“I never wanted to kill you, my dear,” said Katja. “All the times that we fought, I never threatened your life. Even when you fought with Buck, he never actually hit you.”

“Maybe Garnok wants that pleasure himself,” said Alex. “We Soulriders trapped him, after all.”

“Perhaps,” said Katja. “But that’s not why I brought you here.” Oh, of course. That explained the impulse decision.

“You showed up earlier when I was sleeping,” said Alex. “I hope you didn’t watch me sleep but it’s the kind of creepy thing you’d do.”

“Oh, I didn’t,” said Katja with a chuckle, “but your new friend certainly was. She blushes almost as easily as you do.”

“You leave her alone,” said Alex. “It’s me you want.”

“Hmm, want. Yes, that is what I feel towards you. And what you feel towards me,” said Katja. “Don’t let go of me for a second.”

There was a flash and a falling sensation, and then they were in the Goldenleaf Stables Inn. 

“Personally I’d prefer somewhere more private, but this will have to do,” said Katja. “Oh wait, I have magic. Soundproofing.” She giggled and touched the wall, sending a spell through it to shut out sound for a little while. “That’s better. Now nobody will hear you scream.”

“It’s been a while,” said Alex.

“Not really,” said Katja, pulling the curtains closed. “I had you at my mercy just last week.”

“That’s not how I remember it,” said Alex. “I distinctly remember you going all boneless when I did something that you liked.”

“If you do that again, I might reward you,” said Katja. “As long as you be a good little sub and do what I say.”

“You forgot to set up rules,” Alex reminded her. “No ropes this time or anything that requires setting up, I just want to feel physically and forget feeling sad for a while.”

“Fine by me,” said Katja. “Any special requests?”

“Don’t be afraid to dig your nails in,” said Alex. “You know I love that.”

“Yes you do, you kinky little bitch.” Katja smiled at her, and her smile turned into a grin when she saw that Alex had undressed completely and was only wearing the white coat. She couldn’t decide if it was more cute or kinky, and really she didn’t care. She just loved the sight.

“Here, take a picture on my phone,” said Alex, handing it to her. “I know you don’t carry one.”

“You just want the picture for yourself,” said Katja, and laughed. “But fine. If I got one for myself, I could sext you at very awkward times.” She took the photo, saved it, and then made it Alex’s wallpaper.

Katja took her time undressing. Partly to make Alex wait, partly because getting all those layers off took time. But finally, she was done. And the first thing she did was climb onto the bed and kiss her. Once again, she was glad that Alex had dropped the no-kissing rule.

Immediately, Alex seized hold of Katja’s tongue with her teeth and dragged it into her own mouth, kissing her fiercely. Katja retaliated with her hands, grabbing and squeezing the impressingly sizeable breasts that Alex had. But Alex’s hands were busy too.

“A bit forward, don’t you think?” said Katja when Alex’s fingers slipped into her.

“Nope,” said Alex, and went back to kissing her while her fingers did their thing.

Katja didn’t want this to be over too soon, but she also really wanted to hear Alex scream. And there was only one way to do that in this context. But she’d need her mouth back first. But then Alex really stepped up her technique and easily flipped them to get better access.

It was an unfamiliar position for Katja, being rendered helpless on the bed, but the way Alex was making her feel made her stop thinking. About everything. All she could feel was the tingles of pleasure rushing up her body, and Alex’s fingers thrusting and wriggling, and the edges of her own coat grazing against her skin, and-

“Do that again,” she said with a moan, looking down at where Alex was working (for lack of a better term)

“What, this?” asked Alex through a mouthful of-

“Yes,” Katja moaned again. “Yesyesyes that please.”

Alex was pleased to discover something else that made Katja completely melt (in her mouth, in this case), so she kept up her combined tongue and fingers technique. It worked quickly, especially when she switched them around when she knew how close Katja was and made the other girl first squeal in frustration and then cry out her name. The name-calling was very rare. It also earned her scratches around her shoulders, the only place that Katja could reach.

Katja couldn’t speak for a few minutes at least, too busy moaning and panting and trying to pull herself back together.

“I think you liked that,” said Alex with a triumphant grin. “Even more than the other thing.”

“What gave you that idea?” asked Katja, still breathing heavily between words. “Oh, that was amazing.”

“I think I like seeing you like that,” said Alex, looking down at her.

“Hmm, I like it better when you’re like that though,” said Katja. “Lay down. It’s my turn. Your turn. I’m going to make you scream.” 

Alex laughed at making Katja all muddled but eagerly assumed the position for a memorable experience.

Much as Katja wanted to get straight down to business, first she had to set things up properly. She knew that Alex liked biting (and scratches on her back but there’d be time for that later), and so bit and kissed her way down. Each one elicited a moan and shiver of delight from Alex, but certain places also made her arch her back slightly.

At last, Katja reached the main event (so to speak) and went to work with her fingers first.

“C’mon, use your tongue,” Alex almost begged. “Please.” And there was the begging.

“Oh, if you insist.” And really, Alex should be rewarded for the stunning skills that she’d just demonstrated. So Katja gladly let her have her wish.

Alex moaned in relief when Katja finally put her tongue to use in a good way. She had a certain technique where she flicked her tongue in and out that Alex particularly loved, and a way of digging her nails into any part of Alex’s skin that she could reach. But she also liked to take her time when Alex really didn’t want her to.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting tired now,” she said, glaring down as Katja looked up at her.

“Never,” said Katja with a grin, and went back to work. Really, all she’d been doing was taking the chance to see Alex all blissful and blushing. It was a really good sight.

But now that she’d seen that, she wanted the grand finale. And the sooner, the better. So Katja began twisting her tongue and swirling it, tasting as much as she wanted.

“Katja,” Alex almost whimpered, “I’m close.”

“I can feel that,” said Katja with a grin. And she could feel the fluttering, the added slickness, that meant that she was going to get what she wanted very soon. It only took a few more twisting, swirling licks and laps of her tongue to reach the target.

“Katja!” Alex screamed. She unleashed a wave of energy, which was normal for her moment of climax. But she didn’t cry this time. That was a relief, at least. She’d been too busy enjoying it that she hadn’t even remembered to be sad or guilty or confused.

“Music to my ears,” said Katja. She kissed her, and Alex pulled her down on top of her. They were nowhere near done yet, it seemed. But that was fine. Absolutely fine.


End file.
